My Tiny Brother
by geelovekorea
Summary: Luhan merasa dirinya lemah dan cengeng ini ternyata menyukai Sehun, adik tirinya. bagaimana dengan Sehun? apa dia juga suka pada Luhan? atau dia hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai kakak tiri yang manja dan cengeng? HunHan. YAOI. BL. DLDR. gaje. abal. typo(s). incest? faiure drama n failure romance. mind to review?


My Tiny Brother

.

Main Cast :

HunHan (Oh Sehun EXO-K with Xi Luhan EXO-M)

Other member SM

Genre : wansyut, failure romance, incest, failure drama

Rate : T

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya gee.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Hosh. Hosh.

Drap. Drap.

Terdengar deru langkah kaki yang berkejaran. Juga hembusan nafas yang berburu. Dua sosok namja putih tengah susah payah berlari. Meski keduanya memiliki tubuh yang hampir sama tingginya tapi sepertinya satu di antara mereka ada yang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari lebih cepat. Apa gerangan yang membuat mereka nampak terburu-buru?

"Sehunnieeee... Hosh. Tungguuuuu akuuuu. Hosh." Teriak namja cantik yang sedikit tertinggal dari namja satunya. Namja cantik itu terlihat sudah sangat lelah dan tak mampu menambah tenaganya untuk berlari meski ingin. Baju seragam yang dikenakan sudah basah kuyup akan keringat. Dadanya naik turun menunjukkan seberapa hebohnya dia berusaha untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen supaya bisa menambah kecepatan larinya untuk menyamai namja yang dipanggil Sehunnie tadi.

Di sisi lain, namja yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah suara tanpa menghentikan laju kakinya. Sedikit terkejut saat menyadari jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. "Palli Luhan Gege. Kita hampir terlambat. Nanti kita tidak bisa masuk gerbang kalau terlambat. Bukankah kau hari ini ada kelas pagi? Palliwa."

Uh-oh, akhirnya kita tau alasan kenapa mereka berlarian seperti itu. Terlambat. Itulah penyebab mereka tergesa-gesa di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Sehun, namja tampan ini pun akhirnya menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat Luhan akhirnya menyerah. Luhan memutuskan untuk menghentikan larinya saat di rasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas kehabisan tenaga. Luhan berjalan terhuyung-huyung hingga akhirnya berjongkok begitu saja di jalan.

"Hiks. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Sehunnie. Hosh. Kau tinggal saja sendirian. Hiks. Aku sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Hosh. Mungkin berjalan juga tidak kuat." Adu Luhan yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok dengan nafas memburu karena kehabisan oksigen dan ditambah isak tangis yang keluar begitu saja. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah, seperti itulah Luhan. Namja berperawakan cantik dengan tubuh tinggi, langsing, berkulit putih susu ini akan bersikap sangat manja jika berhadapan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya juga kerabat dekatnya. Terutama di hadapan Sehun, saudara tirinya.

Ayah, Ibu dan Luhan adalah orang keturunan China. Ayah Luhan meninggal karena kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu membuat ibunya harus berjuang keras menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari Luhan dan ibunya. Sampai akhirnya, ibu Luhan mendapat promosi dan dipindah tugaskan ke Korea. Disanalah Ibu Luhan bertemu dengan Ayah Sehun yang juga sudah ditinggal pergi sang istri setelah melahirkan Sehun. Luhan dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Tapi karena wajah Luhan yang sangat imut, baby face jadi tak jarang orang mereka kembar atau bahkan Sehun lebih sering dikira hyung dari Luhan.

Back to story. Melihat Luhan yang merengek sambil berjongkok tak urung membuat Sehun iba hingga akhirnya benar-benar menghentikan lari mereka. Berjalan mendekat gegenya dan mengusap lembut punggung kecil Luhan. Berusaha menenangkan tangis Luhan. See? Kalau seperti ini benar-benar terlihat Sehun lebih tua dari Luhan. Ckckck.

.

.

"Sehunnie, mianhe. Karena aku, kita jadi terlambat sampai kelas. Mianhe."

"Gwenchanna Gege. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja sendirian di tengah jalan. Betul kan? Bisa-bisa nanti Daddy dan Mommy akan memarahiku. Jadi tidak usah khawatir ne?"

Saat ini, Luhan dan Sehun tengah menghabiskan waktu berdua di kantin kampus. Kebetulan siang ini mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ada jadwal kelas jadi bisa makan siang bersama. Luhan yang masih merasa bersalah penyebab keterlambatan tadi pun meminta maaf pada Sehun. Merengek seperti anak kecil. Tentu saja Sehun tak akan tega untuk bilang tidak. Tanpa merengek pun Sehun tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan gegenya. Apalagi kalau gegenya sudah mengeluarkan tatapan yang sangat menggemaskan. Deer's eye.

"Eum, apa gege tidak pernah berlatih sebelumnya? Gege pernah olahraga?"

Luhan hanya menunduk sambil mengaduk spagetinya dengan garpunya. Wajahnya tersirat semburat merah. Tersenyum malu dan akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat itu, Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Pantas saja, batinnya.

Sehun melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya. Melihat sosok cantik di depannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau memang besar kemungkinannya bagi Luhan untuk tidak pernah berolahraga. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang ramping dan kulit tubuhnya yang seputih susu. Sangat mulus. Seperti boneka porselen yang sangat mahal. Terlebih wajahnya yang imut dengan matanya yang selalu berbinar cerah dengan bibir plum berwarna merah yang menggoda. Menggoda untuk bisa dipagut lembut oleh Sehun.

Glek.

Tanpa sadar Sehun meneguk ludanya sendiri saat mengamati wajah dan tubuh gegenya dari dekat. Belum lagi Luhan yang duduk membelakangi sinar matahari jadi membuatnya seolah semakin bersinar di mata Sehun. Keringat yang keluar di pelipis Luhan mengalir lembut ke pipi dan menuju tulang selangka yang memperlihatkan kemulusannya. Membuat Sehun semakin membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya bisa meninggalkan jejak di leher jenjang dan mulus disana.

Glek.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ini buruk. Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatan mereka atau pun berbagai macam masalah yang disebabkan oleh gegenya. Hanya saja satu yang dikhawatirkan. Seberapa lama lagi bisa mengkontrol dirinya saat berdekatan dengan Luhan. Berada di sisi Luhan, membuat Sehun selalu berfantasi. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Hosh. Hosh.

Hari masih sangat pagi. Bahkan matahari masih malu-malu menunjukkan sinarnya di ujung timur. Namun sudah terlihat dua namja yang sedang berlari. Dejavu ne? Hanya saja, saat ini mereka berlari bukan karena terlambat mengingat hari masih sangat pagi. Juga terlihat dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Mereka menggunakan kaos dan celana training juga sepatu kets. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Yah, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan untuk berlatih fisik. Jogging di pagi hari salah satunya. Tujuannya untuk membantu Luhan menambah stamina tubuhnya. Disamping itu, maksud utamanya adalah untuk membentuk tubuh Luhan lebih berisi dan berotot layaknya namja. Paling tidak bisa seperti Sehun. Supaya Sehun tidak lagi terus tergoda saat melihat kulit putih dan mulus milik Luhan lagi. Aah, ternyata karena itu.

Hosh. Hosh.

"Sehunniee,,, ayo istirahat dulu sebentar. Kakiku mau patah." Rengek Luhan.

"Tapi Gege. Kita baru saja mulai. Bahkan rumah kita masih terlihat disana itu berarti kita masih dekat dengan rumah. Kenapa sudah minta berhenti. Katanya Gege mau berlatih lari?"

"Aku lelah Sehunnieeeee... Aku memang buruk untuk nilai olahraga. Istirahat dulu ne?"

"Karena itu aku mengajakmu latihan lari Gege. Kalau seperti ini, kapan kau akan kuat?"

.

.

.

"Ah, segarnya setelah berendam. Rasa lelahnya hilang begitu saja. Wush. Tubuhku tadi rasanya seperti mau patah. Sangat lelah."

Saat ini mereka sudah kembali ke rumah. Bahkan Luhan baru saja selesa mandi setelah jogging tadi. Menurutnya, olahraganya kali ini adalah olahraga terberat yang pernah dilakukannya. Padahal.

"Ya. Berlebihan sekali Gege. Pada akhirnya kita tidak jadi jogging karena kau merengek untuk berjalan saja. Itu bukan olahraga namanya, Gege. Kau itu harus latihan lari supaya tubuhmu kuat."

Yup. Akhirnya setelah Luhan merajuk untuk beristirahat sebentar, Sehun pun menurutinya. Bahkan Luhan juga sempat mengeluarkan Deer's eye-nya saat melihat ada penjual es krim yang melintas di depan mereka. Tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun yang akhirnya tetap saja dimenangkan Luhan dengan satu cone es krim. Setelahnya, Sehun pun berniat untuk melanjutkan larinya tapi apa daya, Luhan lagi-lagi merengek untuk berjalan saja. Dengan alasan sudah kehabisan tenaga. Padahal mereka belum jauh dari rumah. Mereka baru berlari sejauh dua puluh meter dari rumah.

"Tapi aku merasakan kalau saat ini aku sudah jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Coba lihat otot lenganku. Sudah membentuk kan?"

"Ck. Apanya yang membentuk Gege? Itu tulang semua."

"Ish, bukan Sehunnie. Ini otot lengan. Kalau kau tak percaya, kita adu kekuatan tangan. Mana tanganmu!"

"Tentu saja aku yang menang Gege. Ingat, tubuhku masih jauh lebih besar dibanding tubuhmu."

"Hanya beda sedikit Sehunnie. Pallie. Mana tanganmu. Kita adu kekuatan."

Luhan menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan memamerkan lengannya. Seolah disana sudah terbentuk bisep dan trisep seperti yang dimiliki oleh Se7en appa. Tapi yang terlihat tetap saja tangan ramping milik Changmin umma. Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun, Luhan menarik paksa lengan Sehun dan menggenggamnya sembari meletakan siku mereka di atas lantai. Posisi mereka saat ini sudah berbaring tengkurap dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam untuk adu kekuatan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Posisi mereka masih tidak bergeming. Tapi jika dilihat dengan baik, lengan Luhan terlihat sedikit bergetar. Kenapa? Karena sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menjatuhkan lengan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ingin menyerah tapi dia gengsi. Sehun? Dia nampak baik-baik saja. Bahkan tidak terlihat raut khawatir kalah atau lelah. Sebetulnya jika dia mau, bisa saja dia menjatuhkan lengan Luhan daritadi. Tapi melihat Luhan yang sangat bersemangat untuk mengalahkannya membuat Sehun tidak tega dan membiarkan Luhan menahan lengannya sampai Luhan mengalah dengan sendirinya.

"Kau pasti menyukai namja yang kuat ya? Namja yang tidak cengeng?" Celetuk Luhan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tersadar mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan. Terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan menanyakan hal itu padanya?

"Tidak seperti aku yang lemah dan manja." Ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sendu dan tenaganya berkurang. Sehun yang menyadari itu pun ikut mengendurkan pegangannya hanya saja tautan jemari mereka belum terlepas. Hanya sudah tidak bertumpu pada siku mereka lagi masing-masing.

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan bingung. Masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Luhan padanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan berubah murung? Apa ada yang salah?

Luhan dengan murungnya meletakkan dagunya bertumpu pada lengan lainnya yang bebas yang melintang di depan tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang jauh. Kesedihan di temukan disana. Membuat Sehun tak tega dan ikut bersedih. Ingin menghiburnya tapi masih belum mengerti apa yang tengah Luhan pikirkan.

"Kau tahu Sehunnie? Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat pertama kali Mama memperkenalkan Daddy sebagai calon ayahku dan Sehunnie sebagai calon adik iparku. Suka bukan sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng tapi sebagai namja kepada kekasihnya." Lanjut Luhan sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun. "Aku menyukai saat kau membelaku. Saat kau selalu ada untuk mendukungku. Aku selalu senang saat kau memujiku. Aku menyukai semua hal yang kau lakukan untukku. Karena itu, aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku. Aku hanya namja yang cengeng dan lemah. Betul kan Sehunnie?"

Luhan mengangkat dagunya dan menghadap pada wajah Sehun. Sehun yang di tatap demikian dekat oleh Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak? Posisi Luhan yang menengadah membuatnya mengekspos lehernya yang jenjang. Belum lagi dengan posisi mereka yang tengkurap dengan posisi kepala Luhan terangkat dan Luhan saat itu menggunakan kaos berkerah rendah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tubuh bagian depan Luhan semakin terlihat jelas di mata Sehun. Dada yang putih dan mulus di hiasi dengan dua titik berwarna merah muda yang semakin menggodanya.

Glek.

"Aku ingin terlihat lebih gagah dan kuat di depanmu, Sehunnie. Aku ingin terlihat pantas untukmu."

Sehun yang mendengarkan itu semua hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Berusaha meyakini kalau apa yang di dengarnya bukanlah halusinasi atau khayalan semata. Dia benar-benar mendengar Luhan mengatakan kalau Luhan menyukainya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Tanpa sadar Sehun mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit. Ini nyata.

Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk melamun kemudian tersadar jika di depannya sudah terdapat wajah cantik milik Luhan. Wajah Luhan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sangat cantik.

Kecantikan Luhan terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Pipi tirus yang selalu merona merah saat digoda. Matanya yang selalu menatap berbinar senang. Hidungnya yang mancung dan jangan lupa bibir plum warna merah alami yang seolah menggodanya untuk di sapa langsung. Terhipnotis dengan kata-katanya sendiri yang terakhir, tanpa sadar Sehun mendekati wajah Luhan. Semakin dekat dan dekat.

Luhan yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Hatinya yang sedari tadi cemas karena Sehun tidak sedikitpun mengeluarkan tanggapan hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah. Dapat dirasakan Luhan wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Hembusan nafas Sehun begitu terasa lembut menerpa wajahnya. Sesaat sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu, Sehun berbisik, "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Tapi aku juga menyukaimu Luhannie Ge."

Luhan yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun sontak membuka matanya. Lebih dikejutkan lagi dengan bibir Sehun yang sudah menempel sempurna di bibirnya. Dapat dirasakan bibir tebal Sehun yang selama ini selalu hanya bisa dibayangkan saja kini benar-benar menempel di bibirnya. Terlihat jelas wajah Sehun di mata Luhan. Rahang kokoh dan alis yang tegas membuatnya terlihat tampan. Mata Sehun yang selalu mengawasi dimanapun dirinya tengah menutup, menikmati moment indah ini. Membuat Luhan juga ikut memejamkan matanya kembali.

Awalnya hanya menempel hingga Sehun memberanikan diri untuk sedikit mengulum bibir atas Luhan. Sedikit ragu-ragu, takut Luhan tidak menyukainya. Tapi ternyata itu tidak terjadi karena lambat laun Luhan mulai ikut mengikuti pergerakan bibir Sehun.

Setelah sekian detik mereka berpagutan lembut, hingga akhirnya Sehun menyadari kalau Luhan sudah akan kehabisan nafas dengan sangat berat hati Sehun melepaskan ciuman manis mereka. Luhan hanya bisa merunduk saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Pipinya merona merah dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

"Aku menyukai Gege apa adanya. Bukan Gege yang kuat atau Gege yang tangguh. Aku menyukaimu sebagai Oh Luhan bukan lainnya jadi jangan pernah berpikiran untuk menjadi orang lain ne." Ucap Sehun sambil memegang dagu Luhan dan menghadapkan wajahnya. Diusap lembut tepian bibir plum Luhan. Menghapus jejak saliva, entah saliva siapa bukti ciuman manis mereka tadi. Mengusap sayang pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Luhan yang merasa malu, kembali merundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau terus menunduk, eum? Kau menyesal?"

"Anni. Ha-hanya saja. A-aku terlalu senang. Sudah lama aku menginginkanmu mengucapkan kata itu. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, Sehunnie."

Tanpa sadar, air mata Luhan mengalir begitu saja. Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap wajah Luhan pun menjadi panik dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan beranjak mendekati Luhan. Membantu Luhan untuk duduk dan memeluknya erat. Mengusap punggungnya dan mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Luhan sambil sesekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang biasanya menenangkan Luhannya.

Setelah beberapa saat sudah tidak terdengar isak tangis Luhan, Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya dan berusaha mengangkat wajah Luhan. Tersenyum lembut saat melihat Luhan sudah tidak lagi menangis, hanya sisa air mata saja yang tercetak di wajah cantiknya. Menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar dan ibu jarinya mengusap jejak air mata disana.

Perlahan, wajah Sehun mendekat pada wajah Luhan. Mengecup lembut kening Luhan. Kemudian beralih pada kedua mata Luhan sehingga Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Luhan. Yang kemudian beralih ke hidung mancungnya. Kedua pipinya. Yang terakhir bibir plumnya. Mengecup dan kembali memagut lembut.

"Saranghae, Luhannie Gege."

"Nado saranghae, Sehunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hai, hai, gee bikin lagi satu cerita aneh. Kali ini temanya HunHan. Finally, request my yeodongsaeng keturutan juga. Huft,

Ini ceritanya diketik dalam satu malam. Sampe-sampe ketiduran di depan lappy yang masih nyala. Untung saja tadi dibangunin saur sama my lovely umma. Habis saur di lanjut lagi deh. Soalnya kalau dilanjut nanti-nanti suka lupa jalan ceritanya dan moodnya udah berubah. Ini ajah bukannya ngelanjutin cerita yang lama karena HunHan itu udah ada dari lama di lappy cuma karena kepotong ngetiknya jadi males ngelanjutinnya. Jadi ini udah beda cerita. Yang lama di apain ya? Kasih ke om recycle ajh deh. Hehehe.

Semoga di fict yang kali ini reader pada suka. Tinggalin jejak kalian ne? Gee sangat butuh kritik dan saran dari reader. Tapi jangan bash tokohnya. Kalau mau ngebash, Gee ajah karena ini cerita Gee yang bikin.

Btw thanks to reader yang udah baca dan komen di fict Gee yang lain. Big thanks to you all. #kecup basah.

Baiklah akhir kata. Gamsahamida.

*lambai-lambai bareng TeukJoongBumTae


End file.
